Example of a Mary Sue
Background Ai is the second daughter of Erai Uchiha and Unawe Hyuga. She was born with the 100 tails inside of her and her older sister Oshiwa bullied her for that and because she was jealous of her. When Ai was just 1 the Akatsuki murdered her family, which led to her awakening the Sharingan, becoming the youngest person to do so, but they didn`t kill her because she was way too beautiful. Ai graduated from the academy at the age of 2, becoming the youngest person to ever graduate and became a Chuunin at age 3. Oshiwa kept spreading bad rumors about her because she was jealous. Ai was bullied every time but she still never became sad and was always kind to everyone and loved everything. The first people Ai met were Naruto and Sasuke and both of them fell in love with her instantly. Sasuke gave up on his quest of vengeance after she asked him to do so and Gaara also became good again as soon as he saw her too. Ai was allowed to take part on all teams of Konoha every day because everyone loved her. She also became affiliated to all villages because they loved her. Ai used her extremely powerful skills to localize the Akatsuki hideout and when she came in everyone fell in love with her and became good and started worshipping the ground she stepped at. Nagato also helped her use her RINNEGAN and Ai joined the Akatsuki. Everyone wanted to be partners with her but Ai became partners with both Itachi and Nagato and they loved her. With her Rinnegan, Ai managed to bring back A L L deceased people, such as Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Kushina, all the Uchiha clan, Yahiko, Haku, Zabuza, etc. But because of that she started to die, but Oshiwa came and apologized and then lent all her chakra to Ai, saving her life and dying. Ai awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan right after that and transplanted Oshiwa`s Sharingan eyes into herself and awakened the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. A bit later Orochimaru kidnapped Ai to experiment on her and discover how could she be so perfect and loved by everyone. But he was so in love with her that when she asked him to let her go he did and came back with her to Konoha. When she came back, she was asked to be the supreme Kage, that rules all the villages at the same time and she accepted. Personality Ai has a perfect personality. She is kind and girly, and because of that, she made all the villains become good. Everyone is in love with her and because of that some girls are jealous of her, because they can`t do anything and Ai is perfect. A proof of her kindness is that she forgave Oshiwa, her sister who had tormented her for all her life instantly without hesitating or doubting her. Appearance Ai is perfect. She has red Uzumaki hair and Hyuga eyes. Since she has the Sharingan and the Byakugan she can choose to use one of them in one eye and the other one in the other one. She loves wearing colorful and bright clothes. Abilities Ai has many powers. She can use telepathy and fly, and summon many animals and make things come floating to her. She has the 100 tails and can control it perfectly. She also has all kekkei genkais and every kind of power that exists. Her taijutsu is even better than Lee and Guy`s combined, she is much more intelligent than Shikamaru, she has more chakra than Naruto (infinite) and she can use wood release one billion times better than Hashirama. Plot In the end Ai saves the world and everyone starts loving her even more. She marries Sasuke and has 15 children with him. Everyone else falls into depression because they lost her but they later become very happy because she is happy too.